The Blitz
by Idealize
Summary: Brothers in arms of infantry warfare meets the sisterhood of steel and their iron behemoths. Can a now-irrelevant school regain their past honor through this experimental tournament? Can a broken man start anew? ... Can a few men even drive a tank? Such is the story of The Blitz. M for language and precaution.


**A/N**

 **A sideline story. Please correct any errors, will do my best to rectify.**

 **Despite the many similarities with other stories... I really wanted to write this.**

Cold.

Ice cold.

A squad made up of 10 men, clad with replicas of the old Hugo Boss Wehmracht trenchcoat-style uniforms and antique small-arms find themeselves inside an old abandoned village of sorts, with deteriorated houses and buildings which show signs of having succumbed to a barrage of shells and snow.

Like many before them, they are pinned down by General Winter's greatest weapon: snowstorms.

However, that's the least of their problems.

The sounds of engines rolling, tracks crackling, gunfire, and muffled voices can be heard faintly despite the blizzard.

One of the men was standing right outside the village's entrance, exposed to the harsh snowstorm with his binoculars on, trying to find at least a faint visual as he is battered by the coldness, while the white fog isn't doing him any favors, either. Adjusting his Balkekreuz-embroidered black beret covering his black hair, he continues to observe, as one of his companions approach him and taps him in the back.

"We're done setting up, mate." the man utters, securing his stahlhelm, also painted with a Balkenkreuz on the sides.

"Great. Have we started the fire?"

"Yes... the fire rises. Luckily we got spare pieces of dry wood lying around the house. Ryan brought along some tinder, so we're set. Oh, Klaus brought a lot of ground coffee in his stash as well, dunno why, but it came in handy."

"Kraut ingenuity, I suppose. How's our ammo and troop situation? Any news from Anzio?" 

"Psh, yeah, right. Well, uh... the command post is set up... the Italian tankettes have spotted Maginot's tanks, but the Soyuz squad is nowhere to be found... Pierre got hit during our... disastrous early engagements, but his white flag isn't up, Klaus' MG42 still has a few boxes to go through... a couple of smoke nades and potato mashers left, everyone else still has plenty of bullets. " The helmet-clad man briefs the man with a beret as they walk back towards the makeshift command post inside a damaged house.

"You know... it's crazy that we're up against both infantry and tanks... It'd be easier if only I transferred a year ago..."

"Hah, then you'd miss the chance of getting yourself steamrolled by tracked monsters... Cheer up, at least we aren't fighting Pravda or Kuromorimine yet..."

"The keyword there is _yet._ We're bound to face them, James, win or lose. The tournament's point-based scoring is a lot more forgiving than the elimination system, but that also means we're going to get lots of chances to get our asses handed over to us. "

"Don't be so pessimistic, Karl. Lets hope we make it through this, alright?. Then they shall learn to fear the name Ehre University, mate!"

"You wish... but you're right... We won't know until we try... Let's just keep fighting for now."

Both men then arrive at the slightly torn-down makeshift command post, complete with a small bonfire in the middle, a makeshift heater made of a steel canteen, steel wire and two pieces of wood, and a large crate of sorts resting on the wall. The rest of the 10-man squad is here, save for three.

"Reggie, what's the situation?" The man known as Karl asks. Another , yet again, black-haired man, sitting on a somewhat old chair and wearing an identical uniform with his stahlhelm taken off gestures to the two new arrivals, as the rest loiter around the campfire. The sitting man then grabs a map of the surrounding area and a red marker, placed right next to the box-shaped radio.

"I told you, its Reginald... Anyways, Anzio's scouts have just reported that they've seen Maginot's force right around here, heading towards our general direction. They then fired off a few shots with the P26/40 in an attempt to lure them, but they just buggered off at high speed towards us instead. There's also smoke coming from here, indicating a possible Soyuz camp." He then marks two somewhat close spots with a red circle.

"Knowing Maginot, they'd probably want to go for defensive urban warfare, which, conveniently, can be achieved at our current position. Anyway, that Somua can take a beating, no way those Pasta tanks can pen it. Unfortunately for them, the flag tank's the Char B1 bis, an even thicker tank.. Wait, Does Maginot know we're here, though?" James replies.

"Probably not, but I wouldn't risk it. Anyways, this isn't Madeleine's Maginot anymore. This... Saint-Cyr is a tough style to deal with, but it has its flaws. They might send in Soyuz first in an attempt to scout the area, then swarm the place with their FT-17's later." Karl points around the perimeter of the village to indicate possible directions of origin of a hypothetical Soyuz attack.

"I considered the possibility and sent out Klaus' MG team and Vasily to cover our northeastern and southwestern flanks. Klaus and Ryan's over here, while Vasily's comfy in the abandoned building here." He marks two places with marker.

"Should they play carefully, Soyuz will most likely go for an encirclement, then they'll rush in with or without Maginot, double envelopment style.. Vasily should be able to pick them off stealthily with his Nagant, but I fear for the MG crew. Once they start firing, they're out in the open. Who knows, maybe Maginot might lay down covering fire." He replies while adjusting his beret.

"How relieved am I that these suits are explosion-resistant..."

"That doesn't actually do much other than be a safety precaution... since their shells have more of a theatric "boom"... it will still rock a tank to its sides, but it won't hurt anyone badly, but still, don't take an 88 head on, now..."

"Same goes for those babies, eh?" James then points at the crates stacked on the side while chuckling.

"Those have even more of a theatric boom than a tank shell, but don't underestimate the penetration value. Historically, those things can go through 160 milimeters of armor... Imagine that in Blitz rules, basically, that's our trump card."

"Wait, I hear something." Reginald, still looking at the map then slides over to his comms, a huge headset connected to a box with antennas and other gauges. He puts them on his head and begins listening to the feed.

"After this... I think we're going to need more handheld radios... that thing is bulky as hell." Beret man comments as the man on the radio keeps listening.

"Point taken, but handhelds are limited according to the rules, so we can't get much." Helmet man concurs.

"Mate, Anzio's tanks just reported that both Soyuz and Maginot's pushing our way. They're extremely close... Wait, hold up... Oh man... Both Vasily and Klaus have reported that they have eyes on Soyuz troops! They're awaiting command, mate!"

"Tell Anzio to pull back and scout from the sides, ask them to keep their eyes on the flag tank. Also, don't let Vasily and Klaus fire. Tell them to stay hidden but keep their eyes peeled, too." The radioman proceeds to relay instrunctions as the beret man contemplates his plan.

"Everyone, listen up! Looks like it's time. So far, nothing's been working out too well, but we might be able to set up for plan B, here. They don't know exactly where we are. Put out the fire and grab your guns. Hideo, Charles, grab the Panzerschreck and deploy it. Move fast! Vorwarts!"

After a scuffle here and there, everything was in place. The heavy Panzerschreck from the crate was now in the hands of Charles and Hideo, who struggle with it initially, but have since then stabilized the huge cannon. With the fire out and white, snowy fog taking hold of the village, Karl readies his MP40 while the man with the James grabs his StG 44 as he guards Reggie, crouched below the slightly snow-covered wooden table with his radio underneath it. The other two had their weapons at the ready as well, one with a scoped Kar98k and the other with a PPSh-41.

"Boss..." The radioman meekly whispers as the man with the beret moves closer, stealthily.

"What is it?"

"They scouted the outskirts of the village out. Soyuz isn't budging, they're just surrounding the village, as expected. The Somua's pushing in as some sort of scout, the rest of the French armors are on hold."

"They're showing shades of their old style, eh... Most likely due to our fortified urban position. They aren't utilizing Saint-Cyr style, this is more of the old Maginot's heavy stronghold tactics..."

"Yeah, maybe their commander's at a loss on what to do, exactly, too."

"Shh, wait wait... I hear their tank. It's coming in from the west... Tell the defense teams to stay put, do not engage. Charles, Hideo, position yourselves on that window and be ready..."

And it was at that moment that the Somua popped up. Ehre's 7-man squad inside the building hugged the walls and peeked out of the windows and openings. The Panzerschreck's were aimed at the tank, and awaited only the orders of the beret man. However, as the tank approaches closer and closer, beret man notices the damaged hatches of the Somua. It seems it had taken quite a beating from Anzio's light tanks, but still, not quite enough to destroy it.

"It's now or never, sir. We can take it out, right here."

"Hold that thought...Wait here a moment, hold your fire..." The beret man tightened the grip on his MP40 and slowly crept up towards the Somua. As he deduced earlier, the tank has been slightly damaged from an encounter, most likely from Anzio's tanks. The side and turret hatches were battered and slightly dented, leaving the interior quite open.

Judging from their situation, it was hard to follow Karl's original plan B: to break through the village, regroup with Anzio, and get close enough to shoot the Panzerschreck, using the snow as cover amidst the confusion of tank warfare. This was the original plan, however, it became more unfeasible by the minute. While the rulebook of the Blitz doesn't necesarilly state that what he has in mind is allowed, it doesn't also _disallow_ it, either. He decides to take the risk.

It has to end in this village.

It shall end by their hands.

By Ehre University's hands.

Thus, the distant idea became the only choice.

 _/ A wild Somua S35 appeared! /_ he visualizes in his mind.

 _Looks like it's time to throw a masterball, then._

 _First, climb the tank , open the isolated turret hatch, and take out the commander._ He monologues, deducing appropriate decisions and visualizing the actions in his mind a-la Sherlock Holmes style.

 _Next, take their comms. Prevent venegeance calls and outside transmissions._

 _Then, get down, open the side hatch, and disable the driver._

 _Take out the radio operator and finish the job._

"What is he... no... no way... is that even allowed? Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" James suddenly realized the insane-sounding idea inside his CO's head as he stared at the high-profile tank amidst the snowstorm.

"I'm getting us outta here!" Beret man looks back and replies, before heading out even closer to the dented hatches.

"Isn't our job supposed to be supporting Anzio and shooting down Soyuz infantry? It's not gonna work! We'll get embarassed, mate!"

"Calm down and read the rulebook... I've got this... I think."

"You're not even sure yourself! Ach, for crying out loud, do it quick, I'll cover you."

"Thanks a lot. Fur Ehre." The reluctant beret man then finally approaches the slow-moving Somua stealthily, going along with its movement as he relies on the nearby buildings to hide his following action.

"Fur Ehre, mate." slowly responds the stahlhelm-clad man as he checks his surroundings for tangos.

Slowly climbing the tank and creeping beside the exposed turret hatch, he cocks his MP40 one last time before gently and slowly opening the hatch, careful not to make any sound. With his machine-pistol gripped tightly in his right hand, he begins to slightly uncover the damaged hatch, relying on the slow speed of the tank to make his move.

Taking one last deep breath, he closes his eyes and pulls open the damaged hatch entirely.

MP40 in hand, he stares at the unsuspecting girl inside, looking towards the front as he aims down on the commander with his ironsights. A tank jacking was unheard of before the Blitz tournament, so all parties involved are all genuinely surprised, especially the spectators.

"Sorry about this."

"H-huh..? W-what are you.-" The blue-haired, blue and gold uniform clad commander of the S35 asks, dumbfounded and unsure what is happening and what to do.

He then lets off a burst of two-to-three shots towards her, aiming at her shoulders for minimal pain. The rubber-paint composition of the tournament-regulated bullets pose no danger to the girl, but they did sting quite a bit. The commander let off some squeals of surprise, and was silenced as beret man peeked in and slowly took off the commander's comm radio, who curled up in a ball during the gunfire. He can hear the confused inquiries of the crew down below the fighting compartment, as they hear the nearby distinct sound of a gunshot.

Afterwards, he gets off the tank and drops by the side hatch, swinging it open as he fires off accurate burst shots, hitting the two girls inside in the shoulders with good precision. As the tank comes to a full stop, he leans back outside and knocks on the tank.

"According to the rules of the Blitz tournament, you are now to relinquish all forms of communication and exit the vessel... At least, if I remember correctly... Oh, you can go inside that house while waiting to get picked up, if you want. It's not as cold inside."

"Y-you... This is unfair!"

"All's fair in love and war, miss." He replies, tipping his beret in a fedora-tip fashion. "Come on, then. I'll help you out."

Extending his hand inside the tank, the three girls reluctantly accepted the assistance and got out of the S35 one by one, as they are swiftly huddled back to the makeshift command post, where the radioman and his two protection details, alongside the Panzerschreck team and stahlhelm man are waiting for further developments. As he walks along with the three girls inside, the entire squad looks at him.

"Mate, this looks like the type of cliché I see in my usual reads... Just the thought of it..." James comments.

"Shut up and come with me, you too, Reggie, bring the radio with you. Panzerschreck team, move up to a building near the entrance, choose whatever works for you. You two... keep them company, but don't do anything funny, alright?"He chuckles.

"Of course, boss." One replies. He takes off his helmet as he is relegated to an auxiliiary role.

"What the hell do you take us for, anyway... Seriously, kid... We're not criminals, get that straight." His bespectacled companion also adds, taking off his own helmet as he adjusts his glasses.

"We'll talk about that later, come on, move out. Here, .. take these." He hands over two ear-mounted microphone and headphone from the former crew towards their radioman. "Don't say anything in it, though. Just keep listening to their comms."

"Wait... we're going _in_ the tank? What're you planning, this is crazy!"

"Ah come on, I've seen crazier shit." Beret man responds to the outrage of the helmet-clad man.

"J-just, ah, nevermind! Let's go!"

While the Panzerschreck team uses the cover of the snowstorm to pass by the middle road and cross to the adjacent building, all while carrying a huge-ass WW2-era rocket launcher, the beret-man, helmet-man, and radioman hurry over to the abandoned S35, which they get inside of...

Despite not exactly having the best prior knowledge on how to operate it.

Helmet man and radioman went inside the side hatch, while beret-man got through the isolated turret hatch. The three men then take time to observe the interior of the tank, familiarizing quite a foreign scenery, as most of these guys haven't even got inside a tank yet.

"Looks like I'll be the radio operator, huh. As expected."

"Meanwhile, I'll be driving, judging from the steering stuff.. How the hell does this work..."

"You guys have it easy down there... Now I have to be the loader, gunner, AND commander... French engineering..."

"Shooting's simple enough, mate, probably works like any arty piece, push, aim, fire, repeat... Meanwhile, I don't even know how to drive this."

Taking a look around the turret, he finds what seems to be a guide on how to operate the S35. Quite handy, he thinks, but definitely not out of place. He skims through it and finds the gunnery controls familiar. Kicking the driver from his cupola, he drops the handbook as the driver picks it up.

"Ow, hey, watch it... Wow, isn't this a bit _too_ handy to be lying around here? Isn't this what they'd call a deus ex machina or something?"

"Nah, for all I know, the crewgirls might've been new to tankery. Also, this is real life, not a story, so get reading."

"What about you, you know how to shoot that thing?"

"Yeah. I have experience. It's surprisingly familiar."

"Wait, _you've_ been in a tank before?"

"It was a while ago, practiced on my cousin's Panzer II F."

"Your cousin does Sensha-do?"

"Used to. She graduated."

"I see... What does she do for a livng?" The driver continues to ask while reading, trying to pass the time with pointless multitasking.

"She's living the NEET life... how lucky... Hey, stop taking an interest in my relatives and drive this thing."

"Alright... alright. Trying out reverse now." Pulling one of the levers with his right hand and reading the handbook on his left, he starts accelerating, the tank does indeed goes reverse, although a bit slow.

"Looks good, try forwards."

"Okay, trying forwards now." Pushing the earlier lever and accelerating again, the tank then goes forwards, a bit faster this time.

"That's all I need to learn, right...? There's more guides here like clutch-braking and shit, but I have a feeling it's not that important... How glad am I this ain't written in French..."

"You learn fast, don't you? Well, for now... that's all you have to know, steering should be simple enough. Radio, what's the status?

"Panzerschreck teams have set up on the building. Soyuz still ain't budging."

"They didn't notice me jacking the tank, huh. That's one thing I can thank General Winter for..."

"Yeah, right. I still hate the winter."

"Nevermind that. How about the enemy channel?"

"Clear so far... wait, wait... I hear something... uhh... they're asking for confirmation whether the village is clear or not... from us!"

"Hand me one of the comms, I've got something in mind... Got a spare piece of paper in there?"

"Yeah, here, I used this earlier to take note of coordinates, but it's useless now." The radioman passes a sheet of paper with numbers to the driver, who then passes it to the commander up top, nudging his feet as he reaches down to grab it.

"Alright. Now, be silent, otherwise we'll get busted."

The commander then toggles the microphone on and crumples the piece of paper in front of it, simulating static. Although it might not be the best recreation, it does indeed sound passable as static, and it seemed to work, anyways. He then toggles the mic off as the driver spends the spare time reading the guide to an S35.

"Ehh.. the S35's radio broke down again? How inconvenient... Well, whatever. They haven't come back yet, nor did they fire a shot... so I guess it's clear... Okay, everyone, let's go forwards to the village!" A girl's voice can be heard through the comms, which the commander and radio operator hears.

"What about our allies, ma'am?"

"Tell them to hold their ground! We can handle this by ourselves! We don't need them to crush a few men and some tankettes!"

"You know, I was expecting them to speak French." The radio operator comments.

"They're French only in name and tanks... They're all Japanese at the end of the day... Anyways, tell the Panzerschreck team to prepare and aim for the flag tank... looks like the wind's in our favor today... no need to break out. Oh, and ask Chovy if she's got eyes on the flag tank as well."

"Okay..."

"Well anyways, any of you got something hot down there? I'm freezing..."

"Oh, got myself some of Klaus' coffee. No sugar, and not as hot anymore. Here." Radioman passes his canteen to the commander above.

"Eh, it'll do. Thanks mate."

"Oy, be careful up there! You might spill that stuff on my back!"

"I will never spill my coffee."

"Uh-huh... Anyway mate, you want me to turn this thing around? I know how to traverse it now... It's surprisingly easy with this handbook, ya know?" The driver asks.

"No need to, with the way things are going, we'll just sit here, anyways. The Panzerschrecks will finish this..."

"Commander! The Duce just reported that the flag tank just went ahead! Her escorts are lagging behind for some reason...! She thinks it's engine trouble!"

"Today's a really lucky day, then! Tell her to cut them off, now! Push behind the B1 with the tankettes and choke the escorts!"

"Copy! Ehre to Anzio, Ehre to Anzio, please, choke the remaining escorts off!"

"Duce here, message received and understood! Attacking!"

"Galette-san! Enemy ambush!"

"Damn it! Fondue, hasn't Eclair come back yet!?"

"Not yet! Please, go through the village and regroup with them!"

"Tch, fine! Cover me!"

"All units, please cover the retreat of the B1 bis! We're counting on you!"

"This is Zhukov. We're sending some of our troops your way, over."

"Please do! Aaa~! We're taking fire! Its Anzio's P40, please, h-"

"That was painful to listen to... Well, anyways, looks like it's started, huh. All according to plan?"

"It's not what I originally had in mind, but in a way, it works similarly, if not better, actually.. This way, the Maginot flag tank will be pressured into pushing further into the village, leaving her escorts open to Anzio harassment, and where the Panzerschreck team can fire at them in close range in one single stroke. There's surely no way they can escape now. It's over. At least, by paper, it is."

"Wow, this confidence... You're really turning Ehre's Infanterie around, mate... I'm glad you transferred in... Looks like you really are the strategist we needed. Pierre was right about you."

"Can't make good strategies without good men, though."

"I concur." Both driver and commander then laugh as the distant sounds of explosions, machine gun fire with shouts and cries echoed from outside the battered hull.

"Man, that's ominous... That aside, how did you guys lose last year, anyway? I thought your batch were supposed to revive Hohei-sen in your school? It's a lot easier without tanks in the equation, after all. Couldn't watch, sadly."

"Well, we had poor coordination, plus coupled with the fact that the tournament was set to elimination rules AND the fact that we had to fight Hindenburg, of all schools in our FIRST match meant that we got wiped off like shit in the bunghole. We couldn't pull off an Ooarai with our composition, I'm no Nishizumi, mate."

"Must've been tough... being the commander for that time being..."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. Compared to that battle, this one's a cakewalk with you around."

"Can't be as bad as having tanks dog you around..."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Sir, here's the sitrep, CV-33 Tankettes have engaged Maginot's escorts. Anzio's flag tank is in a safe location sniping off stragglers, but some of Soyuz' troops are pushing back to help the choked tanks out... What's the call...?"

"No need for a call. The flag tank should be going in the village by now. Tell the Panzerschreck team to fire once they have contact."

"Copy!"

"Mate, if we win this for Anzio, do you think they'll finally treat us to pasta?"

"I hope they do, because commanding is hard as hell, and I'm getting hungry..."

"They have visual! Panzerschreck's requesting permission to fire, mate!"

"Permission granted, fire at will!"

"Hey, watch that R35!" Chovy's distinct voice echoed in their comms. "Damn, one broke through! Heads up! Pepperoni's on their tail!"

"CV-33 just reported, an R35 broke through their blockade! They're chasing them through the city now!"

"Permission received! Firing! Wait- What the fuc- shi-!"

An explosion can be heard.

The tank crew anxiously awaits for a report, but the commander already sighs in relief with a smirk.

Which will get wiped off his face soon enough.

"Fuck, we missed! R35 took our rocket! Reloading second roc- Oh fuck... It's aiming! It's aiming at us! Hideo, get back, get back! Guys, buy us some time!"

"Pierre here, we'll try our bes-"

"No, we'll handle it! Carpaccio, shoot!" Pepperoni uttered through the communications channel. What, it's not working!? Damn!"

"Sir, bad news! Panzerschreck team reports that their shot got caught by an R35! The B1 Bis is still up and running! Vasily and Klaus also report that Soyuz is closing in! Wait... Panzerschreck team is compromised! B1's turning their turret towards them! CV-33's drawing its attention but its not budging!"

"I was waiting for something to go wrong!" The commander exclaims as he straightens up on his seat. He tries to regain his composure as he slowly exhales and examines the situation.

"Murphy's law excuses no-one huh... Orders, sir?"

"Hmm... kick it in reverse, fast! I'll inform you if we need minor adjustments to the direction!" He responds, shouting as he turns the turret 180 degrees to face the rear. He then loads one of the 47mm shells and readies himself.

"Sir, Soyuz is closing in-"

"Tell them to open fire! We can't risk stealth anymore!"

 _That explosion should've given them a heads up. Now isn't the time for stealth any longer._

"Roger! Vasily, Klaus, permission granted! Fire at will!"

"Jawohl!"

"Da, tovarisch. They will not see the light of day."

The swift gunfire of the high rate-of-fire MG42 rings throughout the village alongside the distinctive sound of the Mosin-Nagant bolt action rifle as Soyuz troops fall down to concentrated fire coming from the well-thought out emplacement positions.

"This is Klaus, we're coming under heavy fire! The Soyuz troops that went to reinforce Maginot rotated back towards us, but we're taking out a few of them! ...Nade! Nade! Throw it back, throw it bac-" An explosion then ensues as the transmission is cut off.

"Wooh! Great pitch! We're still in one piece! We're holding them! Make it quick, though, I see a couple of Frenchies reinforcing the infantry!"

"Vasily here. They have not spotted me yet. I'm picking them off."

"The fronts are holding for the time being, boss!"

"Great... now for the final act..."

"What now!?" the driver inquires, as the commander observes down the reversed turret's periscope, trying to get a clear view of the B1 bis.

"Keep it steady in reverse! A bit to the left... Faster! Ram the B1!"

"Alright...!"

Aiming down the periscope, the commander gains visual of the Char B1 bis, whose turret is rotating towards the building right beside it. The Panzerschreck should be reloading by now, but that'll be useless if they're eliminated before they get the shot. He lets off an unsteady shot of his own, a bit dispersed due to the tank's movement, yet still manages to hit the frontal armor, but alas, no penetration. Taking out the spent cartridge, he pushes a new one, and gets back to the periscope.

"Pepperoni here, we've spotted a Somua heading our way... but it's shooting friendly fire on the B1 bis!"

"Don't shoot it, that's a friendly."

"A... friendly!?"

"You'll see soon enough! Please, Pepperoni, just focus on the B1 bis!"

"Copy!"

He then sees the commander of the B1 popping out of the cupola, waving her hands as if to signal friendly fire. He could take the opportunity to continue shooting, however, something prevents him from taking the opportunity...

His pride.

Despite the proven fact that pride and honor only serve to show naivete when it comes to the battlefield, as a student, he feels that it should be kept. This isn't a true battlefied, no it wasn't. This was a sport that teaches students the ways of teamwork, friendship, and of course, cooperation.

This, is part of the Blitz, as well.

 _Someday... this pride of mine will be my end... But that will not be today._

He releases his grip from the cannon's trigger and pops out of the cupola himself, adjusting his beret to show the Balkenkreuz- Ehre's insignia to the commander of the B1 bis, as if introducing himself to his enemies. There, he also realizes that his shots will only serve as an annoying distraction for a thick tank such as the B1 bis. The finishing blow must come from the Panzerschreck.

"Huh...? What!?" the shocked commander of the CV-33 exclaims.

" **Vorwarts! Fur Ehre!"** He commands, turning onn the mic on the caputre enemy radio while pointing his hand towards the direction of the B1 bis, in an effort to execute an effective psychological strategy against the enemy ranks, while also providing laughter within his teammates. This mental attack works, as the enemy flag tank commander drops down from the cupola and switches its target from the Panzerschreck team to the captured S35.

" **Fur Ehre!"** The driver jumps along the bandwagon and shouts as well, right before ramming the B1 bis at full reverse speed. The commander drops down himself as well, quickly aiming through the periscope and shooting at the B1 bis' turret to no effect, right before the flag tank counters with a shot of its own, penetrating through the roof of the turret as the commander ducks slightly. It was now a tug-of-war of sorts, as the S35's thick back plate clashes against the B1 bis' thicker front armor while the Italian tankette blocks it's reverse path. The commander no longer bothers to fire one last time, for he knows that it's over.

They have bought enough time.

The Panzerschreck had already been reloaded.

With Charles aiming right behind the blast shield, and Hideo reinforcing the back portion of the launcher after loading it, this time, they are confident that it will definitely be the kill shot they were hoping for. Finger on the trigger, he adjusts right behind the disabled R35 as he prepares to pull off the first victory of Ehre in a long time...

But of course, not before shouting:

" **FUR EHRE!"**

The trigger is pulled.

The rocket is launched.

The warhead collides with the B1's side armor, completely unangled, and completely vulnverable. The engine compartment area is hit by the swift rocket.

Explosion ensues. The three tanks and the disabled R35 rock from the sheer force of the impact.

Smoke fills the area around the French tank.


End file.
